


Akki

by sparklechii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU: No Mutual Killing, Drug Dealing, F/F, Guns, ON HIATUS -- not updating until it's completely rewritten, cute children growing up into despair warlords, despair queens doing mundane things badly, junko is still despair queen she just didnt do the thing to hope's peak, kids and fun, surprisingly fluffy despaircest, that sorta despairy stuff, who gave junko a baby that was a bad decision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklechii/pseuds/sparklechii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could just leave it here, wait for the elements to take toll on the child or she could just kill it herself, babies are so fucking weak.<br/>But she can’t do that, the baby looks so tiny. It was probably not old enough to feel hope, let alone fall victim to her precious despair. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for those who could not experience it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> ok so legit this is based on a dream i had one night and i kept thinking about it and now look what happened.  
> i should also probably mention the m rating is just for violence

Junko hummed a cheery tune to herself as she skipped through the streets; a distinct smell of blood tinged the air of a particular store she happened to pass. There must have been another riot caused by the infected recently.  
A wide grin spread across her face.  
This apocalypse wasn’t quite like how you see on TV or in books. It was a much more, toned down end of the world.  
Children continued to go to school, farms continued to be harvested and money was still being handed across a counter in exchange for goods and services.  
But every now and then there would be another riot. A single moment when all of the despair-ridden humans would smash windows, burn down houses or even kill family members. Those were the best, most entertaining moments.  
Those were the moments when she ruled the world, when she held governments in the palm of her hand and billions of people would fall victim to her poison. Oh what a wonderful world she had managed to create, with a wave of her hand thousands would drop dead at her feet, what amazing power.  
“Miss… Miss, please help…” A small voice could be heard behind her, shaky and quiet. She decided to humour the voice and turn around to face a woman. She was shaking and pale and clutching something in her arms.  
“I-I caught it… the despair”  
Junko sighed. Another one bites the dust, why did this one feel the need to bug her about it.  
“Please…” She woman held out the item she was clutching towards Junko. “I don’t know what I would do to her.”  
Junko groaned and marched towards the item, snatching it out of her hands.  
“Whatever.” She scoffed, turning away from the woman who had now collapsed to the ground, most likely unconscious.  
A small noise came from the item which was now revealed to be something wrapped in a large blanket. Junko pushed away the folds until nearly dropping it on the pavement.  
A BABY. A FUCKING BABY.  
She turned back to the woman who was now lying motionless on the ground.  
“Why the fuck would you think I’d want your stupid baby?!” She yelled at her, her boot meeting the top of her head and pressing down until Junko heard the satisfying crunch of bone and breathed out slowly, calming down.  
She removed her boot from the dent in the woman’s skull and brought her attention back to the girl she was still holding rather awkwardly by her underarms.  
“What the fuck do I do with you?” She asked the baby as if it would reply.  
She could just leave it here, wait for the elements to take toll on the child or she could just kill it herself, babies are so fucking weak.  
But she can’t do that, the baby looks so tiny. It was probably not old enough to feel hope, let alone fall victim to her precious despair. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for those who could not experience it.  
No, what the fuck is she thinking?  
Just leave the stupid baby on the ground and walk away.  
Walk away.  
Just walk away.

So she did walk away.  
But she did so with a sleeping child held in her arms.  
\--  
“MUKURO!” She screamed into the house. “GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!”  
In a few moments her older sister was standing before her, looking at the girl Junko was carrying in her arms in puzzlement.  
“What do you need?”  
“I need you to get this disgusting child out of my face.” She replied harshly, shoving the child into her sister’s arms, promptly storming away.  
Mukuro looked flustered and turned to her sister quickly.  
“W-what do I do with it?” Junko ignored her.  
“Do you want me to… kill it?” Mukuro mumbled out, stopping Junko dead in her tracks.  
“No… don’t- I don’t…” She stuttered, her mind turning almost blank.  
“Junko?”  
“Sh-shut up!” She yelled at the older sister. “Just…” She turned back to Mukuro, holding the baby against her chest, her eyes wide and confused.

Junko collapsed to her knees.  
Mukuro instantly knelt down to her sister and left the little girl on the ground, grabbing Junko’s shoulders to steady her.  
Junko’s eyes were blank and void of any emotion, her body was weak and easily adjusted like a ragdoll.  
“Junko? Say something!” Mukuro pleaded. No response was given as Junko merely stared at the child in front of her. Her mind seemed to run a mile per minute with constant thoughts rushing through, too quick to comprehend. It was almost as if her mind overloaded and had shut down her body. The only noticeable feeling being a strange pain in her gut she hadn’t experienced before.  
“What’s wrong? Please tell me something!” Junko could feel her body being shaken and her eyes remained locked onto the spot on the floor next to her sister where the small child was lying.  
“What is this feeling?” She spoke softly.  
Mukuro was silent.  
“My stomach feels like it’s twisting into knots. Am I sick?”  
Junko’s eyes were still locked on the child, her eyes almost gentle and weak in a way her sister had never seen.  
“Do you want to… keep the baby?”  
Junko blinked her vision clear again and shot her gaze to her sister, her eyes growing wider and mind rushing faster.  
“No- I-I didn’t mean to…” She stuttered. “I wanted to leave it- I did! But I brought it here… Why- why did I bring it here?”  
“It might be maternal instincts.”  
“What the fuck is that?!”  
Mukuro took a deep breath and tried to act as calm as possible.  
“When a girl is face with a child that seems weak and helpless, it’s instinct that she will try and help the child. Human women are designed to be mothers after all, even if they don’t become one.”  
Junko’s face contorted in confusion and anger before managing to open her mouth again.  
“I threw away my humanity years ago.” She stated bitterly.  
Mukuro stared at her, sick with worry.  
“Junko… I-“  
“Save it.” Junko interrupted.  
She sent her gaze towards the baby girl, she had woken up god knows when and has been gurgling quietly to herself.  
“We could leave her at a home for kids. Another family could take her.” Mukuro spoke quietly.  
“No.” Junko spat out. “What if a hopeful family adopts her, she might never feel despair.”  
The older sister sighed.  
“If you can’t decide now then maybe we should look after it for a night. See how it goes?”  
Junko stayed motionless, contemplating what move to make before standing up shakily. Mukuro leaned over to pick up the girl and cradled it in her arms, standing up slowly as to not disturb her.  
“Do you know how to hold a baby?”  
Junko shook her head.  
“Here,” Mukuro held out the girl and Junko gingerly stretched her arms out. “Let her rest along your arm and use your other hand to support her head.” Junko took the child off her sister and cradled it awkwardly, trying to get it to lie across her forearm. The girl’s head fell backwards unceremoniously and she made an uncomfortable noise. Junko’s eyes widened and her other hand shot up to lift the baby’s head.  
“She isn’t strong enough to lift her own head?” Junko asked, confused as to whether be disgusted or concerned.  
“No, she looks so young though. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was only born today.”  
Junko’s mouth hung slightly agape as her mind ran wild with a blur of thoughts and emotions. White noise trembled in her ears as the girl faded in and out of sleep in her arms. A gurgle passed the child’s lips and a wave of unfamiliar emotion shot through her. Her mouth twitched as if to speak and her eyes began to sting after forgetting to blink. Mukuro and Junko stood in silence until a single word passed through Junko’s lips.  
“Akki.” She stated. “Her name is Akki.”  
Mukuro smiled at her little sister.


	2. Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is a few weeks old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of just kind of kept going. I wrote it non stop for like 2 or 3 days.

Mukuro had managed to dig up Junko’s old cot from when she was a baby from some corner in the attic and was currently trying to figure out where a single plank of wood fit into the puzzle of a bed.

Junko meanwhile was passed out on the couch. The stress of the situation and the constant nagging feeling in her gut had got to her and she couldn’t take it.

Akki was with Mukuro, resting on the mattress that the girl had yet to place in the cot. She seemed to be a sound sleeper which was a relief to both Mukuro and Junko, sleepless night were not something either could deal with, even though they happened often.

The soldier continued to build the item of furniture after figuring out where the plank fit into the mess. She used the time she had to herself to think. Moments away from others and stress were rare to Mukuro, almost never having a moment alone with her thoughts.

She loved her sister with all of her heart, whether that love be sisterly or romantically she could never quite tell. All she knew was she wanted her sister to be happy, she wanted to help Junko fulfil her dreams no matter what those dreams may be. And here she was. After years and years of despair and blood her little sister ruled the world.

But now she was scared for her little sister. Her entire life she had never seen Junko stray from her feelings of despair, constantly on the edge of psychosis and occasionally tipping over. Her eyes would be wide, her smile would reach ear to ear in a show of teeth and her mind would lose all sense of rational thought and descend into total madness. Moments like that would terrify Mukuro but she loved her sister never the less. If that’s what Junko needed to feel her precious despair then Mukuro would do nothing to stop her.

But this was strange.

She had never seen her little sister shut down in that way.

That little girl messed with Junko’s state in a way Mukuro had never seen before.

Junko seemed to want to care for the girl but her mind wasn’t letting her, the constant search for despair her sister harboured had suddenly been interrupted by a child looking for her mother. It was clear that Junko was trying to get rid of the girl but she couldn’t. Mukuro had seen her light buildings on fire without a second thought for the people inside.

 _“They’ll be fine, fire is a really despair-inducing death! I’m doing them a favour!”_ She had said.

Junko had said herself that she wanted to leave the baby behind, let the world take its toll on the newborn.

So why didn’t she?

“Wah… waaaaaah…”  
Mukuro turned her attention back to the present and spun around to Akki, who had woken up and started whining to herself.

Mukuro moved towards the girl and gently stroked her hand across her stomach causing Akki to whine ever so slightly quieter.

“Maybe you’re hungry.” Mukuro whispered to the girl.

She suddenly was questioning whether or not they had milk in the house, or if some types of milk would be bad for babies. She knows they sell baby formula at stores, did that mean that normal full cream milk would be bad for her?  
Mukuro was suddenly worried, especially if Akki started crying she might wake Junko.

She decided on an impulse to dress Akki in one of Junko’s old dresses (which happened to be a blue dress with white horizontal stripes) and take her to the store nearby to buy a few things, regardless of what Junko might do, Mukuro would rather not take chances.

At least she didn’t need to wear a disguise, unlike her sister. Mukuro would prefer to get Akki her supplies as soon as possible. She snuck out of the house with Akki in her arms, careful not to disturb Junko’s nap in the front room. The girl was relatively quiet while they walked the two blocks to the store, the occasional whimper passing her lips at the awkward way Mukuro had to hold her with the absence of a proper stroller.

“Ah Ikusaba-san! How ya been?” The clerk called as Mukuro stepped through the store, making the bell above the door chime.

“I’m sorry sir I just really need some help!”

“Yes, yes o'course! What is it?” Mukuro ran up to the counter and the man’s mouth dropped open at the appearance of the girl in her arms.

“Ikusaba-san… I had no idea you had been pregnant!"

"No no... My sister found her on the street, I need to get some baby supplies."

"Oh dear, poor Otonashi-san, that musta been traumatic!" The clerk ran around the counter to stand in front of Mukuro, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll give you half-off on supplies, get ya on your feet a'ight?"

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Take a look round, I'm gonna go get ya something."

Mukuro dashed off into the store, almost forgetting the girl and bouncing her uncomfortably making her whine in annoyance. She stroked Akki's back to calm her after realising and slowed down looking for anything she needed, making a mental list in her head.

• Baby formula  
• Baby food  
• Diapers  
• Bottles  
• Toys

Anything that looked baby related Mukuro ended up grabbing and chucking into a basket. Shampoo, mattress protectors, some kind of soap labeled for newborns.

She even tried to do her sister proud and tucked a few items into her purse, using the basket to shield the view from the security camera Mukuro had instantly spotted.

The army and Junko had taught her a trick or two.

Soon Mukuro had a full basket and several items stowed in her bag, it seemed to lead to a total of $28 at half price. Thank god for the discount Mukuro had gained by simply knowing the clerk beforehand.

She raced as calmly as possible to the counter, Akki in one arm and the heavy basket in the other. Not to mention the bag swung over her shoulder.

The man came back to the front of the store but he was pushing something in front of him.

"My little guy just grew outta this, s'all yours."

He wheeled the stroller in front of Mukuro and gave her a wide grin. He walked over and took Mukuro's basket and lifted it to his counter, beginning to scan items while Mukuro investigated the stroller.

It was orange and black and had a small seat with lots of cushioning and a few straps to hold the child in place. A heavy sun shade hung over the top of the seat and underneath was a small basket.

"Thank you so much" Mukuro beamed, trying to act as sincere as possible while instinct made her check for any bugs on the pram. She had a lot of trouble trusting anyone apart from her sister.

The man scanned the last item and Mukuro passed the money over the counter. She tucked as many items as she could into her already crowded purse, and the rest she packed into the basket on the pram.

She did her best to place Akki as calmly as she could into the pram, and wrapped the straps around her legs.

"If ya need anymore help, I'll be round."

"I think we'll be ok, but thank you a lot!

She walked Akki home, surprised to find that she fell comfortably asleep after pushing her in the pram. She snuck back into the house, leaving the pram in the hall by the entrance.

She took Akki back to the spare room where the cot was nearly completed. She rested Akki on a pillow and lifted the small mattress into the bed, remembering the mattress protector and running downstairs to fetch it, along with a few other things.

When she came back up, she ripped the plastic off the package of diapers she bought and hurried to lift Akki’s skirt and tug it up her legs. Thank god she didn’t have an accident before hand.

Akki shifted uncomfortably and Mukuro quickly reached her hand to pet her stomach, trying to settle her. She continued to whine and Mukuro remembered the reason she left was because she thought she was hungry. She ran back downstairs to the pram and grabbed the baby formula where she scanned the instructions on the side.

_Wash hands before using, if can is dented or otherwise damaged do not use. Do not heat in microwave. Shake well before opening._

Mukuro followed the instructions and shook the can for a good few minutes.

_Keep refrigerated. Heat in warm water for 15 minutes._

She ran to the kitchen and plugged the kitchen sink before setting the can inside and running warm water over it.

A cry was heard from upstairs and Mukuro suddenly bolted to Akki. She had fallen off her pillow and Mukuro picked her up, trying to make the little girl calm down.

"Shhhh..." Mukuro whispered to her. She continued to whine.  
"Please be quiet..." Mukuro pleaded, worrying her sister would wake up.

Akki continued to cry and Mukuro tried to rock her back and forth. She continued to cry and Mukuro continued to rock her.

"Please stop crying, please!" Suddenly her pleas had been answered with one muffled whine caused by a hand clasped across Akki's mouth. Mukuro followed the arm to see it belonged to Junko, her hair was down and messed up and she had large circles under her eyes.

Mukuro flinched and ducked Akki away from Junko's hand and her sister didn't react.

"You left the tap on in the kitchen you bitch." She grumbled.

"S-sorry." Mukuro stuttered.

Junko groaned and then looked down at Akki, who had been successfully shut up. She then turned her head to the crib and the mess of baby supplies on the floor.

"Did you go shopping?"

"Yeah I did..."

"You act like we're keeping her."

Mukuro was struck back by the comment, clutching onto Akki.

"Always be prepared for the most extreme scenario right?"

Junko sighed.

"Well at least you did something useful for once in your pathetic lifetime." She snapped, her bitter words bounced off Mukuro. Insults from Junko came so often she barely noticed them. But one word shook her.

"Useful?" She whispered.

"We're keeping Akki." Junko stated.

Mukuro unintentionally gasped.

"As much as I'd like to live forever, I can't, but once I die everyone's despair might go away..."

She paused and took a deep breath, Mukuro held Akki a little closer.

"I want an heir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot more than the first one yay!  
> Next chapter will jump forward in time a bit (about a year) so there will actually be junko being an awful mother!
> 
> BTW the reason the clerk called Junko "Otonashi-san" was because she only ever leaves the house dressed as Ryouko, just letting you know, that's more of a thing later.


	3. Her First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is 14 months old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some ooc Junko tears I'm so sorry

"Junko!" Mukuro called from the hallway. "I'm back! Come look at these!"

Mukuro put her bags down and slid her coat down her arms, hanging it on a hook by the door along with her scarf.

Junko came slowly down the hall to meet her sister, Akki sitting in her arms.

"Did you get them?"

"Yeah I got three."

"Show me, show me!" Junko beamed.

Mukuro knelt down to her bag and reached her hand in, pulling out two semi-automatic handguns. Junko smiled and bounced Akki up and down in excitement.

"Look Akki! Brand new guns!" The model beamed. "Are they loaded?"

"No, the guy didn't have any ammo on him."

"Awww..." Junko sighed. "Where's the third one?"

Mukuro smiled and rested the two she was holding on the floor. She shuffled through her bag again and brought out another handgun, but this one was specially made and coloured bright pink.  
Junko gasped and her eyes lit up.

"Look Akki! That one's yours!" Akki turned her head towards the gun and Mukuro held it out to her. Akki reached one of her hands out to touch the handgun and Junko took it off Mukuro so she could hold it out to the little girl.

Akki giggled and grabbed at the handgun, poking at the barrel and smiling at Junko.

"She's too young to use it now, maybe when she's a few years older." Mukuro said, still smiling at her little sister.

Junko put on a big smile to the girl and Akki giggled back at her.

"I'll make us dinner." Mukuro said as she picked up the other two guns along with her bag and walked down the hall, towards the kitchen.

"Heat a bottle for Akki too!" Junko yelled back.

As Mukuro stepped into the kitchen she left her bag on the countertop and, obeying Junko's command, she opened the fridge and reached for one of the stashed bottles of formula and placed it in the bottle warmer, before she pushed the 'on' button.

She went back to the fridge to investigate what food they had (they had been trying to eat more than pizza for the past year), the first stand out seemed to be a packet of pasta for 4. Or maybe a packet for 1 plus Junko.

When Junko's not starving herself for the sake of despair she could eat a whole family dinner for 6. Mukuro always found this fact strangely impressive.

"Is pasta fine?" Mukuro yelled into the house.

"Sure." She heard a muffled yell back, it seemed to be coming from Akki's room. Junko was probably putting Akki to bed, hence the bottle.

Mukuro grabbed a pot from a cabinet under the counter and took it to the sink to fill it with water. Once it was half way full she turned off the tap and lifted the now heavy pot to the stove top, where she turned the large, front burner to it's highest setting and set the pot down on it.

The bottle warmer beeped and Mukuro turned her attention to the bottle. She snatched it out and tapped the nib against her wrist, letting some milk fall out to test the temperature.  
After deciding it wasn't too hot Mukuro left the kitchen to take the bottle upstairs to Akki's room.

"Here's the bot-" Mukuro suddenly cut herself off.

Junko was by the crib, her body seemed frozen in time. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open absentmindedly.

 

"Junko?" Mukuro called to her sister. She moved towards her sister carefully.  
"Junko, say something."

"She spoke..." Junko deadpanned.

Mukuro lit up at her sister.

"She did? Wh-what did she say?"

Junko slowly looked up at her older sister.

"She said 'mama'."

\--

Mukuro brought the bowl of pasta out onto the dining table before setting a plate in front of her little sister.

Junko helped herself to the pasta, tipping generous amounts of sauce on top and blanketing it with a layer of shredded cheese.

Mukuro however, took a small serving, sprinkling it with salt and pepper and a bit of cheese (she never really liked pasta sauce).

The two sisters ate their dinner in silence, unlike most nights when Junko would go on and on about her day and plans for another despair riot. Tonight Junko had nothing to say. Mukuro loved listening to her sister talk and immediately noticed her change in behavior.

She had been shaken before. When they first received Akki nearly 14 months ago, Junko panicked and changed her behavior in little ways that would go unnoticed to anyone but her older sister.

Her hair would be in lower twin tails for one (tying them higher was always a nuisance to Junko), she would cut down on her sentences, using less adjectives and an occasional stutter.

After having Akki for a few months, Junko got into the routine of looking after her. Mukuro would handle the - in her little sister’s words - boring shit. Mukuro was the one to buy supplies for Akki (except clothes, Junko took full control over her wardrobe), she changed her, bathed her and made her stop crying.

Junko opted for the let her cry herself out method, but during the night if she started crying Mukuro would sneak into her room and calm her. Junko was a terrible person to deal with just after waking up, she’d probably slap Akki and then be pissed about why it wasn’t working.

Mukuro also convinced Junko that corporal punishment wouldn’t work while she’s still a baby, but they agreed that it would be quite despair-inducing when she was older.

They both eventually fell into a state where looking after Akki was an everyday thing. Junko would play with her and Mukuro looked after her. Of course they were both still deeply committed to their work at Super High School Level Despair, and they didn’t let Akki interfere with their plans for despair.

Of course there were days where one of the sisters would have to stay home to make sure she didn’t set their house on fire, even though Junko complained about that.  
 _“What’s so bad about the house lighting on fire? All our valuables are here, It would be devastatingly fun!”_

But now Junko had seemed to have suddenly fallen out of their system. She ate speedily as usual but she seemed to have forgotten how to blink and her eyes stayed wide, her mouth closed in a soft line when she wasn't opening it to shovel another mess of pasta into it.  
And Mukuro swore she saw it.

A wetness that filled her eyes. Tears in danger of spilling.

She became so concerned for her little sister to the point where she slammed her cutlery down on the table, desperate to grab her attention.

Junko didn't move at the sudden noise that filled the room.  
In fact.  
She stopped eating.

Her hand froze as she held her fork barely inches from her plate.  
And then it finally happened.

Junko dropped her fork and slapped her hands up to cover her eyes and the tears trapped behind her eyelids were finally set free.

"Junko!"

Mukuro jumped up from her seat and rushed to her sister's side.  
Without warning she was thrown back onto the ground, one side of her face swelled up in pain.

The little sister lowered her tensed fist from the air and let out a loud sob in the soldier's direction before flatout screaming her lungs out.

"I'M NOT A MOTHER. I CAN'T BE. I'M JUNKO ENOSHIMA, I RULE THE WORLD. I HATE AKKI."

Mukuro stared up at her sister in disbelief and Junko began to choke on her breath.

"I hate Akki..."

\--

Akki had surprisingly slept through Junko's outburst and it seems the visit Mukuro decided to pay her at midnight did no good.

She did however stay by the child's side for god knows how long. Draped over the armchair next to Akki's crib, trying to contemplate the reason for her little sister's unusual outburst.

It wasn't unlike her to punch Mukuro, it also wasn't unlike her to scream or cry. What was unlike her, is that she didn't have a delirious smile plastered across her face while she did so.

Despair was her most treasured possession, the thing that made her mind cloud over in her own despair-induced bliss.

So why did she seem to hate this despair?

No, it’s not despair at all. It’s confusion.

That must be it.

Junko had always known exactly what she wanted, exactly how things would play out along with plans A, B and C, all the way through to Z. But then she got something she never planned for and her mind overloaded. It took her months of Akki living with the sisters for Junko to go into the formerly spare room. Mukuro was amazed when Junko started looking after Akki all on her own, the two of them might of even grown close?

But tonight all of what Junko felt 14 months ago seemed to come back to hit her in the chest like a truck that swerved off the road.

Should they give Akki away? It seems like the thing to do, Mukuro couldn't stand seeing her sister like this.

"Mukuro?" She heard a gentle cry from Akki's bedroom door and Junko's head peeked around. "Come back to bed."

Mukuro turned back to Akki's cot and she snored gently in her sleep.

"Could you come here for a second?" She asked the model.

Junko hesitated before shakily entering the child's room, moving closer to her older sister before sitting down on her lap, draping her arms around her neck.

Mukuro rested her head against Junko's and idly played with her strawberry blonde hair.

"Should we give up Akki?" The soldier asked.

"No." Junko deadpanned.

"Why?" Her little sister was silent.

The two of them sat in the darkness of Akki's bedroom, the only light coming from the small night light on the other side of the room. Mukuro nuzzled her nose into the mess of blonde hair under her and Junko closed her eyes and listened to silence of the room, the only noise coming from her older sister's steady breath.

"Am I a mother?" Junko whispered.

Mukuro was thrown off by the sudden question but her answer came quickly.

"You don't have to be."

"She called me mama." She responded.

Mukuro stroked her hand along Junko's silky hair and breathed deeply.

"You still don't need to be."

"I want to be." Mukuro's head shot up and her little sister looked up at her.

"Does that make me seem weak? I can't be weak." Junko nearly whimpered.

"I told you, you don't need to be. You're Junko Enoshima, you rule the land we walk on. Anything you say becomes law. You're anything but weak."

Junko's eyes spilled over with tears as she clung onto Mukuro's shirt.

"Mama! Mama!" Junko's head suddenly shot up and looked over to Akki's crib. She had woken up and was gripping on the bars of the cot, a stupid grin on her face.

Junko climbed off Mukuro's lap and moved to the crib, Akki reached up one hand to grab at Junko but lost her balance and fell down, letting out a grunt and opening her mouth to cry.

She slid the bars down and quickly reached for the girl, picking her up to soothe her crying.

Mukuro stood up and walked towards her sister, wrapping one arm around her to comfort Junko along with Akki.

Akki slowly stopped crying and started falling asleep in Junko's arms.

"Come on." Mukuro nodded her head towards the armchair and backed herself into the chair, Junko followed and returned to her previous position in her older sister's lap.

Mukuro wrapped her arms around her little sister, Akki still rested against her chest.

The three of them fell asleep in the chair, Junko holding Akki closely to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I somehow wrote fluffy despaircest?  
> How is that even possible?????
> 
> Next chapter has Ryouko! Are you excited? I'm excited


	4. Her Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is 4 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is kinda fucked up (as if the rest of this fic isn't fucked up).
> 
> Just a trigger warning for drugs. Not really though. No one takes any but they do deal illegal things.
> 
> But then there's despaircest fluff so it balances out kinda

"Hey mama?" Akki looked up at Junko, she was sitting at her dresser, applying her make up tediously.

"Yeah?" She said, applying a layer of mascara to her eyelashes.

"Why do you look weird when we go outside?"

Junko was slightly confused by the question before realising the little girl was referring the long red wig she wore to disguise herself.

"There are people out there who don't like mama. It's a way to hide."

"Why don't people like you?"

Junko sighed.

"Dunno. Some people seem to not like the fact that I spend my life trying to make their lives more exciting." She scowled.

"That's not very nice of them."

"I know right?" She reached for wig on the dresser and lifted it over the wig cap she had already pinned in. She added a few extra pins into the red hair and brushed her new fringe into place. She ran her brush through the length of red hair a few times to smooth it.

She adjusted the front of her green jacket and looked up to the mirror to stare into the unfamiliar red eyes looking back at her.

She spun her chair around to look at the four year old. Akki tilted her head in curiosity.

"Now remember what mama said?" Akki nodded her head in response.

"Mama is Ryouko Otonashi!"

"That's right! Remember we don't refer to mama as Junko outside." Akki nodded again.  
"And who are you?"

"Akki Otonashi!" She responded gleefully.

"Good girl!" She stood up from her chair and held out her hand to the little girl. Akki grabbed onto Junko's hand.

They began heading downstairs to the front door. As they were heading through the front room, Mukuro stopped the two to kiss Akki on the forehead.

Junko led the little girl to the front door, kneeling down to adjust the ponytail on the side of Akki's head (she had grown to have blonde hair, Junko was nearly proud).

She reached behind her to grab a pair of shoes from next to the door and slipped them onto the little girl's feet. She then stood up to step into her own shoes. Small black flats, as she usually wore as Ryouko.

She swung her messenger bag over her shoulder and reached her hand out to Akki again for her to take.

She unlocked the front door and called out a 'see ya' to Mukuro before leading the child outside in the nice spring weather. As she closed the door behind her, she led Akki down the steps and through the front gate.

"Where are we going mama?" The little girl asked.

"We're going to go shopping!" She beamed back.

They walked through the streets, Akki gleefully looking around at all stores. Junko stopped in front of an alleyway and took a quick look around the general surroundings. Workers couldn't see her through shop windows, no pedestrians littered the streets.

She tugged on Akki's arm and directed her into the alley. When the two reached the back Junko stomped her foot as loudly as she could without her usual high heels.

On cue a man seemingly materialized in front of them and glared at Junko.

"Name?" He asked.

"Ryouko Otonashi." She responded coldly.

"Do you have it?"

"I wanna see it first."

The man groaned and reached into his bag, pulling out a bottle labeled with HDACi in scribbled handwriting.

A simple drug, used primarily for people who suffer from PTSD. Messes with your brain to make you forget certain memories. Junko quite enjoyed using this drug for her despair-inducing endeavors. Of course not after playing around with it, editing it to make it suit her needs. It was a good base to start.

However, her immense use of it was eventually found out and was deemed a 'despair-inducing hazard', and therefore banned from being handed out without intense reasons to do so. And the model simply did not have time to fake a severe traumatic stress disorder, so had to steep as low as having some shady guy be her dealer. Ugh, what a hassle.

She dug around in her own bag before finding a lack of money.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to bring the money." She turned down to Akki and made a sad face towards her.

"Did you leave it at home mama?" She asked.

"I must have."

"Oi, I don't care what kind of fucked up relationship you have with that kid, you owe me 400 big ones for this stuff, you better pay up." He glared at the two of them.

Junko looked back up at him, feigning puppy-dog eyes.

"Hmmm, do you mind if I show Akki how to do something really quick?" She asked with a smile.

The man almost snarled at them but did nothing to stop her.

Junko dipped her hand back into her bag and reached around before she finally found it. Before pulling it out she knelt down to the 4 year old.

"Sweetie, do you remember what this is?" She asked kindly before pulling the pink semi-automatic handgun out of her bag. The girl's eyes lit up and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

The man seemed to be frozen, tensing each and every muscle in his body.

Junko handed the gun to Akki and she wrapped her small hands around the grip.

"Mama's going to teach you how to fire a gun!"

Junko placed her hands over Akki's, maneuvering them to hold the gun correctly.

The man was still frozen in shock but Junko knew not to hesitate.

"You see, my name isn't actually Ryouko, it's Junko Enoshima."

The man's eyes grew even wider as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

Junko smiled wide.

 

"And this is my daughter."

She nudged Akki's finger and the gun fired. She held the girl's hands firmly to stop the kick from being too intense for the little girl's arms.

The man fell to his knees and blood poured from the bullet wound in his chest.

"Good shot Akki! Right in the lung!"

Akki giggled at her mother's praise and let her hands be freed of the gun as Junko took it and placed it back in her bag.

"You monster." The man choked out before losing all sense in his body.

Junko stood up from behind the girl to walk over to the man's now dead body. She snatched the medicine bottle from his hand and searched the rest of him for any more.

Unfortunately there was no more on him and Junko pouted at the discovery.

"Looks like we can head home now!" Junko smiled at Akki.

"Did I do it right mama?" Akki asked.

"You did it great!" Junko smiled. "We'll work on your aim a bit more at home, maybe try you out on the sniper?"

Akki bounced up and down in joy at the sniper (she had always seemed interested in it from the moment she discovered Mukuro cleaning it in their basement).

Junko stood up and took the little girl's hand.

\--

"Okay so make sure the little cross is right on top of the target." Mukuro said, slightly adjusting the girl. "Can you see it?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay now pull the trigger when you're ready."

There was a short hesitation as Mukuro felt the gun adjust before a bang echoed through the room. Even with their headsets the sound was deafening.

Akki giggled and looked up from the scope. Their dummy began to bleed and Mukuro rolled her eyes. Leave it to Junko to buy target practice dummies with blood in them.

"Can I do it again?" The little girl pleaded.

"No, we need to save the rest of our bullets for tomorrow. I'm bringing this to our next riot."

Akki pouted and pulled herself up into a sitting position, leaving Mukuro still lying on the ground next to the rifle.

"Oi! You two!" They heard a shout from upstairs. "Are ya gonna eat dinner or what?!"

Mukuro pulled herself up off the floor and tugged her headset off, along with her glasses. Akki mimicked her and did the same thing before running towards the stairs, Mukuro soon following her.

When they made it to the dining room they saw a whole cooked chicken on a plate with another plate piled with baked potatoes, carrots and other assorted vegetables.

"You've taken up cooking?" Is the first thing Mukuro says to her little sister when she takes her seat at the table.

"It's not that hard to put something in a box filled with fire." She spat out. Mukuro silently chuckled and she lifted Akki up onto a seat next to her.

They all dug into their meal, Junko smiled as she talked about her day, especially when talking about the man Akki had shot.

"You did so well! Mama's very proud of you!" She exclaimed. Akki smiled back and bounced in her chair.

"Mum showed me the sniper rifle!" Akki beamed.

"She did?" Junko asked as if she didn't already know. She could hear that gun from a mile away. Besides, she had told Mukuro to show her. But she asked her about it anyway, feigning excitement as Akki explained the experience of shooting it in surprising detail for a four year old.

Mukuro simply sat in silence, content with letting the two discuss whatever they wanted. She really was growing into a little Junko Enoshima.

They finished their meals and Mukuro did the dishes as usual. Junko ushered Akki into the bath and soon after they had finished with their day at 9pm (Akki's bed time) they both finished their chores around the house. Junko made a quick detour to watch the finale of some despair-inducing reality show made by super high school despair before taking to the bathroom to shower.

Her older sister continued to store all of their suspicious items they had removed throughout the day and hid them back in their basement. The government had really bumped up on how many despair-inducing items were now illegal. Guns, medicine, almost anything Junko used in her everyday activities. It thoroughly annoyed her.

She locked the basement and then took to their master bedroom where Junko was sitting on the bed in her pyjamas, tying her hair back in a loose bun.

She collapsed on the bed next to her and kicked her boots off the edge of the mattress, too tired to put them away.

She turned to the clock next to the bed. 10:38pm. They had been sleeping a lot earlier than they used to now they have Akki.

Junko finished tying her hair back and flicked off the last remaining light source in the house before tucking herself under the covers. Mukuro sat up briefly to shuck off her jeans, before pulling the covers over herself as well.

Neither of them really remembered who decided they should sleep in the same bed but they both felt it was better than sleeping by themselves.

Junko curled herself up against Mukuro and closed her eyes.

Mukuro had a lot more trouble falling asleep. Her time in the military probably did that. But she closed her eyes anyway and let Junko fall asleep next to her.

An hour or so later, Mukuro still lay awake in bed. She felt a tug on the arm that wasn't trapped by her sister and carefully turned her head, trying not to disturb Junko's sleep.

"Can I sleep with you?" Akki whispered.

Mukuro nodded her head softly and Akki climbed onto their bed. Curling up to the other side of Mukuro.

The soldier fell asleep shortly after that. She could get used to falling asleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row that end with cuddly, sleepy despair girls
> 
> Ok and just to clear it up:  
> Akki calls Junko 'mama' and Mukuro is 'mum'.
> 
> Also Akki's love of the sniper rifle is just me fangirling over snipers. I love them, they're really fun to shoot.


	5. Her School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is 5 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be proud of me I'm actually updating this fic
> 
> OUT OF ALL FICS I COULD POSSIBLY BE UPDATING I CHOSE THIS ONE  
> GREAT

"You're sure we shouldn't homeschool her?" Mukuro questioned.

"Yeah! She could infect the other kids with despair!" Junko countered.

"But what if she slips up at school and ends up being discovered as despair-inducing? She'll be taken away or even killed on the spot!'

"Ugh, you underestimate Akki. She's MY daughter. She won't get caught."

Mukuro bit back another response. And flicked her head away from Junko's gaze.

"Fine." She mumbled.

\--

Akki swung her legs back and forth impatiently in the somewhat uncomfortable chair. The school office was quiet and unnerving, the only sound being a steady tapping from the lady's keyboard on the other side of the room.

Getting into schools had become more of a hassle than it needed to be. What with the SHSL despairs running around, they didn't want any child like that getting into their school.

Unfortunately for them, Junko was incredibly good at slipping out from underneath the government's radar. Twenty-two years now and she hadn't been caught once. And she'll be damned if her child didn't inherit her record.

"Otonashi-san?" The lady called and Junko stood from her seat.

"Yes! That's me." Junko called as politely as possible.

"Headmaster will see you now."

"Thank you!" She held out her hand to Akki and walked her through the office doors to a small meeting room where a man sat at the end of the table.

"Ah, I presume you are Otonashi Ryouko?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes! Pleasure to meet you!" She reached out the hand Akki hadn't claimed to the man and he shook it firmly.

"Please take a seat!"

She took a seat across from the man and ushered for Akki to sit next in the chair next to her.

Akki looked down nervously at her feet, refusing to let go of her mother's hand.

"Are you alright sweetie?" She asked, almost sincerely. Apart from the 'sweetie' part. Bleh, what a gross word.

Akki shook her head slightly.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

She was met with a soft nod.

She must be scared of being found out. She's never been interrogated before. Junko has never seen her this scared.

She bent down to be at eye level with the girl.

"I promise it will be ok, it's just an interview. I'll do all the talking ok?" Akki seemed to be slightly more at ease after hearing her mother's words.

Of course they both knew that one slip up could be the end for both of them, along with Mukuro. Junko thought it would be best to let Akki stay silent and watch how Junko dealt with these kinds of interviews.

"It's perfectly normal for kids to be nervous about school." The man spoke up.

"Yes, I understand. This will be her first school after all." Junko responded. Even though he was completely wrong about the reason for her shakiness, she continued to humour him by telling him the truth. She always prided herself on being able to stretch facts to her will.

"Okay, Otonashi-san. Let's start right away!"

"Let's!" She beamed.

"I understand you are a young mother?" He asked.

"Yes, I received Akki when I was 16."

"Did that impact your time at school?"

"No, not really." Like she ever went to school.

"And I understand you live with Mukuro Ikusaba? Is that Akki's other mother?" He asked, nearly scowling at her sister's name.

"Yes I do, she's my girlfriend." Technically that wasn't untrue. It wasn't a loving relationship they had, but it was much more intimate than siblings probably should be. Eh, that's what made it fun she guessed.

"You do realise I cannot look over the fact that she is the twin sister of Junko Enoshima right?"

"We prefer not to talk about it." Great now he was pushing her down a road where she would have lie through her teeth. She hated lying. It was less despair-inducing than placing strategic holes in the truth.

"Is she in anyway linked to super high school level despair?"

"No, not at all." More like she was second in fucking command.

“I’m going to believe you, but it will stay on Akki’s record.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Perfect, he believed her. Junko’s lifetime record would stay untainted.

Akki still seemed nervous, she was playing with the hem of her skirt and deliberately avoiding eye contact with the unfamiliar man. She bent down in her chair and tugged at Akki’s shirt. The little girl snapped her head up to meet her mother’s eyes.

“You ok?” She whispered, falling out of her Ryouko voice to make sure Akki knew she was concerned.

But she wasn’t concerned about Akki. That would be stupid. The child could blow her cover. That’s why she was concerned. She didn’t care about Akki.

Right?

\--

Nearly two weeks later, Mukuro woke in the early afternoon she was met with her sister's piercing eyes gazing at hers from the edge of the bed, she must've woken early, she was even dressed as Ryouko.

"What do you want?" Mukuro groaned, still half asleep.

Junko shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I wanted to see you before Akki and I left I guess."

"Where are you two going?"

"To the school. The headmaster is going to tell us if we got in."

"I want to go too." Mukuro responded as she sat up, making Junko rearrange herself to still be at eye level with her.

"No, they know you're my sister they won't let you in!" She whined.

"I'm going." She stated harshly.

"Fine." Junko droned, before suddenly pressing her lips against the soldier's. Mukuro's eyes went wide and her muscles tensed.

Junko held her ground for longer than Mukuro had expected her to, not leaving until finally she drew back to take a breath.

Mukuro sat frozen, she had already forgotten her eyelids could blink.

"J-Junko..." She stuttered.

"I told the headmaster that you were my girlfriend." She spat out before standing and leaving Mukuro to stay wide-eyed in the bed.

\--

Akki looked nervous again when they were waiting to be called in by the headmaster, only this time there were many other parents and children Akki's age around them so Junko couldn't reassure Akki that they would get through this.

Mukuro saw out of the corner of her eye another mother whispering to a man next to her, glancing in her direction. The child with her, a small boy, tugged at her sleeve and made eye contact with Mukuro.

"What is it hun?" The woman asked, turning to her son before he pointed accusingly at the soldier.

"Isn't that the scary lady's sister?" He asked much too loudly. Suddenly the room fell silent and Mukuro felt everyone's eyes on her, instantly recognising her as Mukuro Ikusaba.

She felt a bead of sweat run across her forehead as she inhaled sharply.

"H-hello..." Mukuro waved weakly at the boy.

"Get out of here you sick woman!" Another woman yelled.

Mukuro suddenly regretted making Junko let her come with them. She could tell Junko was going to hit her when they got home.

The piercing eyes of everyone fell on Mukuro and Akki, along with the girl they assumes to be Ryouko.

Akki clutched on to Junko's arm and buried her face against her shoulder, as if to hide from the families that surrounded them.

Insults were thrown loudly towards their small group, Junko flinched especially when someone insulted her empire but held back the desire to slice the throat of whoever said it.

"N-no! I promise I'm not like my sister!" She pleaded with the room. "I just want my daughter to go to school!"

"And she will." The headmaster appeared to defend her.

"I went over both your records thoroughly, even asked around town, not a single despair-inducing offence." He grinned.

Mukuro sighed in relief, and Junko plastered the most sincere smile she could on to her lips. The older sister could clearly tell on the inside she was madly laughing in victory.

Mukuro was always impressed at how good Junko was at hiding in plain view. She had infected most of the police force in town so she had never been arrested, and although Mukuro sometimes also broke laws while in public, she wasn't dumb enough to get caught.

Another win for Super High School Level Despair, Akki Enoshima had gotten into school.

\--

A few families drew their children out of the school. Not wanting their children to associate with Mukuro's child. Another small amount personally congratulated the soldier on her bravery for living normally with full knowledge her sister was the queen of despair herself.

If only they knew the red hair on Ryouko Otonashi was merely a wig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I promise there will be more about Akki next chapter and less ooc junko and mukuro
> 
> Hint: the next chapter is called 'Her Friend' hmmmmm
> 
> And on a completely unrelated note, does anyone else ship soniabuki? please tell me, i need a friend to vent to


	6. Her Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is 6 at the start and 12 by the end of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A CHAPTER FROM AKKI'S POINT OF VIEW.
> 
> It's hard to write from the point of view of a 6 year old ahhhhh  
> That might be why I skipped ahead a bit don't even worry bout it.

"Akki! Get your hands off her!" The teacher called rushing between the two children.

Akki finally let go of her grip in the other girl's hair.

Don’t show the despair.  
Don’t show the despair.  
Don’t show the despair.  
Don’t show the despair.

She repeated her mother's words in her head. She couldn't blow her mama's cover after so long of keeping it hidden. She was a good girl.

"I'm sorry miss!" She cried.

"What were you doing to her?"

"She made me drop my lunch! My mum made it for me!"

"That's no reason to pull her hair." The teacher lectured and Akki hung her head in false shame. Her mama would be proud of her tonight!

"Apologise to her now."

Akki lifted her head to the other girl, she had tears streaming down her face and her brown hair was tangled in the area Akki had snatched.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly

The other girl ran away to another part of the playground and the teacher stood up to tower over Akki.

"I have my eye on you young lady." She scolded before leaving her alone. She fell back down into her usual position at recess.

Akki had not made any friends since starting at school. Many parents had told their children to stay away from her and she was no social butterfly herself.

She spent most of her playtimes sitting by a large tree off to the edge of the play equipment. She ate her lunch in silence while other children ran around her, giggling and shouting like mad. 

She was often the one who was paired up with the only other child without a partner and sat on the seat in class no one else wanted.

She excelled in her school work easily, gym class being easy and maths being a walk in the park.

She was clever and an outcast, some teachers even avoided her.

It was nearly the end of the year and nothing had changed since the first day. She didn't know most of the names of the children in her class, the teachers had to constantly point out school rules to her and she eats her lunch in the same spot, leaning her back against the rough bark.

"May I sit with you?" A small voice was heard from above her. She looked up from her lunch to see a small boy, with an unopened lunch box of his own.

"Why?" She asked blankly.

He smiled and sat down next to her, leaning against her tree.

"That girl made you drop your lunch." He said, still grinning like an idiot.

Akki merely glared at the unwelcome guest by her tree while he merrily ate his lunch, occasionally offering food to her but Akki refused each time.  
The two sat in silence against the tree while the other children ran around them.

“What’s your name?” He asked suddenly.

Akki looked up at the boy, slightly confused.

“You don’t know me?”

“Nope!”

“Akki.”

“I’m Rin!” He smiled. Akki looked away from him again and wrapped her arms around her knees which were tucked up against her chest. He continued eating his lunch and smiling like an idiot. She felt a rising urge to punch him in his stupid face, she hated not being able to act out on her despair at school. She could her her mama’s voice in her head telling her to wrap her hands around his weak little neck, she didn’t want to let her mother down.

\--

Rin followed her for the rest of playtime, she had attempted to walk away from her tree in silence to get rid of him, but he noticed instantly and started following her again. She made her way to the canteen to buy something to fill her empty stomach. Rin constantly reminded her that she could has some of his lunch but she refused each time, she didn’t need anything from such a hopeful boy like him.

The bell rang and he finally ran off to his own class. Luckily Akki had P.E and she took out some of her anger in a game of dodgeball, the game where she could get away with purposely hurting her classmates.

Lunch came too quickly and Akki discovered Rin waiting for her outside of the gym.

“Why are you following me?” She asked.

“You seem lonely!” He cheered.

“Aren’t you scared of me?”

“What?” Akki rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m Mukuro Ikusaba’s daughter. Everyone’s scared of me.” Akki pushed him aside and made her way to her tree. Unfortunately, Rin followed her, merrily skipping alongside her.

She turned around to him, stopping him in his tracks, more furious than she’s ever been.

“LEAVE ME ALONE! I’M TELLING THE TEACHER!” She screamed.

Rin looked taken aback and almost hurt before replying.

“I wanted to be your friend.” He mumbled.

Akki’s fury subsided slightly before burning up again.

“NO ONE WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND.”

“I do!”

Akki stepped back from the boy before turning her eyes away from him, anger settling slightly in her stomach. She was at school, so she couldn’t snap his neck, but she also couldn’t get him to leave her alone.

Begrudgingly, she sighed.

“Fine…”

\--

“Akki-chan!” He called. She looked up to see him on the door to the classroom before he ran over towards her and threw his arms around her.

“We’re in the same class again!”

“I gathered that.” She replied, pushing him away slightly.

It had been two grades since Rin was in the same class as her. They were in the same class for grades 2 and 3 and now they had been put together again.

“That’ll just make our last year even more fun!” He beamed.

Rin hadn’t really changed that much since first grade, he was still overly friendly and energetic, Akki was surprised he hadn’t run off the day after they had met to make a million other friends, it’s not like he’d have trouble doing so. The only thing that had changed was his appearance, his hair had darkened into a mousey brown and he grew much taller than Akki would’ve expected. He nearly towered over her and she wasn’t even short for her age.

Ever since they had met, neither had really made any other friends. Akki merely called him a friend since there wasn’t really anyone else she was close to.

She tried her best to seem like a good friend to seem normal, but he seemed to see through her acts easily. He didn’t suspect her as SHSL Despair though, he thought she was just stand-offish. She secretly laughed behind his back about how naive he was.

However, it was nice to have someone to talk to at school, on several occasions they had even gone to see movies together or gone shopping. Rin hounded Akki occasionally on skype for the answers to homework assignments which she often gave away, she didn’t see much point in studying anyway.

Anyone would see them as best friends, including Rin. Akki saw him as the one person she didn’t entirely hate.

It was their last year of elementary school and afterwards they’d both leave to the same secondary school. However nothing much changed, their everyday routines stayed the same, including eating together, working together and talking together.

Days went by as usual until nearly a semester into the year Rin asked a strange question right after they had been dismissed from class, right as Akki opened her lunch box to finish what she hadn’t eaten at lunch, as she usually did (Mukuro was a really good cook).

“Can I come over to your house tonight?”

Akki nearly choked on her food when he asked, he quickly went to hit her back as she coughed out her food. She panted slightly before wiping her mouth with her uniform sleeve.

“Why?” She spat out. He chuckled slightly.

“I don’t know, we’ve been friends for so long but I’ve never gone to your house.”

“I’m not sure if my mums would be ok with it.”

“Do you have your phone? You could ask.”

Akki took a deep breath before swinging her bag off her shoulder and digging through it for her phone. If she called her mother there wouldn’t be a chance in hell she would let him come over.

She swiped ‘unlock’ on her phone and went to her mama’s contact. She hesitantly tapped on the number and held it to her ear. She glanced over at Rin and he smiled wide at her. After a few rings she heard her mother’s voice through the speaker.

“What do you want?” She groaned.

“Hi mama.” She responded quietly.

“Akki! How are you?” She perked up.

“I was wondering if um…” She glanced over to Rin before continuing. “Could Rin come over for a while?”

There would be no way Junko would let a strange boy into her house, right?

“Yes! Of course! He’s your friend right? I would love to meet him!” She practically yelled into the phone.

“Really?” She questioned.

“Do I sound unsure? Oh! But can you stall for a bit while I get my Ryouko on?”

“Sure, we can go see a movie or something.”

“Great! I’ll see you soon!” She hung up abruptly. Akki turned off her phone and turned to Rin whose eyes lit up with excitement.

“Did she say yes?”

“She did, but she won’t be home for an hour or so. Wanna go to the cinema?"

"Are we gonna sneak in again?"

"We're 12, sneaking in is the only way we can see anything good."

He let out a heavy sigh.

"We're seeing another horror movie aren't we?"

"Yup. Come on, I won't judge if you wet yourself." She smirked.

"Akki-chaaaaan," he whined. "You're so mean." She chuckled slightly before scarfing down the rest of her food. After the last morsel had been devoured she stood up abruptly and grabbed Rin by his arm, dragging him out of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could probably be a lot longer but I decided to cut it short here so I could post an update ehhhhhh  
> It took me longer than I thought cause I started drabbling soniabuki and marathoning Mirai Nikki whoops
> 
> BTW his name is Rin cause I've been reading a lot of free! fic lately


	7. Her First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is 12 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST I HAVE NO EXCUSES
> 
> On a side note: I drew a picture of Akki a while ago but she's only just now the age I drew her so here you go - http://tomoesenpai.tumblr.com/post/89756935220/cries-because-i-dont-have-my-tablet-and-i-had-to - it has really shitty colouring im sorry i'M USUALLY BETTER I PROMISE
> 
> JUNKO IS THE WORST MOTHER

"Mama! We're home!" Akki called as she swung her bag off her shoulder, tossing it onto the ground by the door and kicked off her shoes.  
"Just throw your stuff anywhere." She said to Rin.  
He mimicked her actions before he turned to her and smiled.

"Hellooooo!" She heard her mama call before turning to see her waving to the pair, red hair falling around her shoulders.

"Mama!" She grinned before running up to her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hello Mrs Otonashi!" Rin said enthusiastically. Akki pulled away from her mother and spun around to Rin again.

"Call me Ryouko!" Her mother beamed.

"I'm Rin!"

"Nice to meet you Rin-kun!" She replied, extending her hand out to the boy who met her in an enthusiastic hand shake. Akki rolled her eyes at the two of them before walking off on her own, calling for Mukuro.

\--

The four of them sat around the coffee table, Junko and Rin chatting away about school and movies and other crap Akki didn't really care about.

They all had their own cups of tea, Akki and Mukuro quietly nursed theirs while Junko and Rin's cups seemed untouched. Their mouths too busy blabbing on about nothing to drink anything.

"So any plans for the future Rin-kun?" Junko asked after Akki took her final sip of tea. She had run out of distractions so she guessed she had to listen to their stupid conversation.

"The future?" Rin asked back, finally taking a sip of his neglected tea.

"Are you going to marry Akki?"

Rin nearly spit his tea back out but somehow managed to choke it back down, coughing slightly as he did so. Akki sat slightly frozen in her spot, eyes wide in anger and surprise at her mother.

Junko looked around at the rest of the table, looking slightly confused.

"What?" She asked calmly.

"Mama!" Akki spat out. "I don't think of him that way!"

"You don't?" Akki nearly yelled at her mother again before registering that she had not asked that. She turned to Rin, slightly astonished and very speechless.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered out.

Rin suddenly seemed to wish he could eat his words and Akki stared at him dumbfounded.

“I mean! Um…”

Junko smiled at her daughter and Akki sat up quickly, reaching for Rin’s hand. She grabbed on harshly and dragged him out of his seat.

“Akki-chan!”

“Shut up.” She commanded before dragging him out of the front room, as she reached the door Junko called out to them.

“There are supplies in the bathroom!”

Akki froze in her place and turned to the red haired woman, steam practically shooting out of her ears.

“MAMA!” She merely received a giggle in response, followed by Mukuro slapping her hand across Junko’s shoulder.

Akki tightened her grip on Rin’s hand in anger and dragged him away, leading him to her room, nearly throwing him in.

“A-Akki-chan?”

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” She screamed at him.

“What do you mean?” She bit back her rage at his seemingly sincere concern.

“Do you really like me like that?” She asked, trying not to sound as bitter as she really was. His cheeks were met with a bright red blush and he tried his best to meet Akki’s eyes, failing miserably.

“Well- uh maybe, yeah…” He stuttered.

Akki’s muscles tensed. What did she do? She’d never really experienced or been educated on love or crushes. What was she supposed to say?

She could turn him down and make him despair right? So why the fuck was she hesitating?!

She felt an uncomfortable churn in her stomach. She felt like she was about to puke.

“Say something please.” He mumbled. She choked back on her breath, grinding her teeth together.

“I don’t…” She choked out. “I don’t understand.”

“What?” He asked, confused. “Akki-chan?”

She feel an anger growing in her, how dare he say he liked her, he didn’t even know who she was.

“How dare you.” She stated clearly, slowly losing control on her bitterness.

“Akki-chan…”

“HOW DARE YOU.” She yelled this time, causing Rin to take a step back from her.

“HOW DARE YOU THINK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT. I DON’T NEED YOU, NO ONE NEEDS YOU. YOU’RE PATHETIC AND WEAK!”

“I’m… not weak.” He breathed.

“YES YOU ARE. YOU’RE KIND AND YOU WANT TO MAKE OTHERS HAPPY, YOU’RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME.”

“C-compared to you?” He stuttered.

Akki suddenly realised what she had said before choking back on her breath. She considered running to her mother, making her make him leave the house before she said anything more. But suddenly... she had a better idea.

She smiled slightly at him, letting a few chuckles slip past her lips.

“That’s right. Compared to me.” She stepped forward to him, and he took another step back but ended up pressed against her bedroom wall.  
“Do you know why you’re weak?” She hissed. “Because you are nothing. You have no importance or power on this pathetic planet.”

“Akki-chan, you’re scaring me.” He was visibly shaking now, mama would be proud.

“What’s my name?” She asked with a smile.

“A-Akki.” He responded quietly.

“Right! Now what’s my mama’s name? The one with red hair.” She stepped closer to him again, close enough to hear his shaking breaths.

“Ry-” He began before Akki clasped her hand over his mouth.

“Jun-ko-E-no-shi-ma.” She chimed out in a cheerful rhythm.

His eyes bulged out of their sockets and an intense fear rang through him, Akki could feel him trying to run away but she held him in place against the wall, hand still pressed firmly against his mouth.

“MAMA!” She called out. “I NEED YOUR HELP!”

Within moments, Junko peeked her head into Akki’s room with a smile, unphased by the boy Akki currently held captive.

“What is it Akki?” She cooed.

“Can you make sure he doesn’t escape while I get my gun?” Junko looked slightly confused but obliged to her daughter’s request, closing the door behind her and strutted over to them.

Akki took her hand away from his mouth and he bolted, only to be stopped by Junko grabbing his forearm and holding him back.

The girl took this opportunity to dash over to her bed and duck down next to it, slipping her hand underneath the bed frame, fumbling around until she felt the gun against her fingers. She wrapped her hand around the grip and pulled the weapon out from under the bed (she already knew it was loaded, she always kept it like that).

When she turned around again she could see her mother had both of Rin’s hands behind his back in her firm grip. He had seemed to have given up on escaping and had settled on staring in bug eyed horror at the girl in front of him.

“I guess this is the part where I apologise for lying to you for six years.” She smiled at him.  
“I’m not really sorry though. The truth is that I’m Junko Enoshima’s daughter and some day I will rule the world in her place.”

“Akki-chan…” He choked out through tears that were now streaming down his cheeks.

“I am sorry however for yelling at you earlier, I was just overwhelmed.” She sighed, waving the gun in his general direction. “Love does crazy things to a person.”

“L-Love?” The boy asked.

She held the gun by her side and took a few steps closer to the boy, waving off her mother with her other hand. Junko released her grip on the boy and ust as Akki expected, he didn’t move a muscle. She reached her hand up to his cheek and he flinched at her touch. She pulled his head down towards her and pressed her lips against his.

His lips quivered beneath hers and she sighed over how unenthusiastic he was about the girl he liked kissing him, oh well.

She lifted the gun up in between their chests and pressed the barrel against him, just over his heart. She broke their kiss long enough to look back up into the boy’s eyes.

“I love you Rin-chan.” She beamed at him as her finger curled around the trigger of the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...  
> That happened
> 
> sry


	8. Her Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is 13 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we were due for a mini chapter just about Akki's personality and feelings towards Junko and Mukuro as well as Rin. Weeeeeeee

It’s strange not knowing what your name would’ve been. Akki Enoshima was given to a queen by someone who was fooled by locks of red hair. Junko didn’t get the chance to ask how old the girl was or what name the lady had given her. She wasn’t old enough for the soft spot on her head to heal but she wasn’t young enough to be born the day she had been taken in.

Junko had managed to get the government to recognise herself and Mukuro as her legal guardians after she was officially named an orphaned child. Of course she had to have the family name of Otonashi on all records of her. Mukuro didn’t want her to have the name Ikusaba and there was no way in hell the government would let her have the name Enoshima without taking her away and killing both of her mothers.

However she was called Akki Enoshima at home and she had never thought of Otonashi to be her real name. She occasionally wondered what that woman who died in the street had named her or perhaps would’ve named her.

Then of course was the matter of her birthday. She had no real way of knowing the day she was born. They had taken into celebrating the day Junko found her as her birthday. So she guessed by that logic, that today was her birthday in a sense.

Too bad that she had to spend her thirteenth birthday at her friend’s grave.

It was her decision actually. To visit him. It’s tradition to spend birthdays with the ones you love right?

According to the police, Akki and Rin had been going into town when a guy jumped on them. He shot Rin and Akki managed to get away unharmed when a store owner ran out to stop the guy. But it seemed coincidently that both the store owner and the guy who shot Rin were both devoted to her mother. Only the police didn’t know that.

He had been gone for nearly a year by now. Akki found it kind of stupid that there were people still grieving. She still considered him as useful to her as when he was alive, otherwise known as: not at all.

School had been slightly more boring without him, especially considering she was now in secondary school and was constantly surrounded by horny teenagers still trying to get through puberty. It didn’t help that since she was an early bloomer she had already gone through most of the bullshit and was currently in the stage of - as a few boys had told her - making her unbearably hot.

Therefore, unlike in elementary school where she confined herself away from everyone, she constantly had people tripping over each other trying to ask her out. 

It was pitiful.

However, she told everyone who asked her on a trip to the movies the same thing.

“I already have a boyfriend.”

Rin confessed to her and she had confessed back, no matter what had been said in between or the bullet that just so happened to pass through him after, Akki loved him as much as she probably could given her status as an heir to her mother’s empire and her limited knowledge on the subject. He was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. Too bad there was about six feet of dirt between them.

So today she had taken the day off school and told her mothers to take her to the cemetery. As she stood in front of his grave, she smiled to herself gently before lifting her head to look up at Junko.

“Mama?” She asked before Junko turned her head to meet her eyes.

“What is it?”

“Did I do the right thing by killing him?”

“What do you think?” Junko asked.

“I don’t know. Did I make you proud?” There was a small pause before Junko tilted her head and smiled at her daughter.

“Of course you did! Although it would’ve been fun to have a king of despair as well. There’s nothing more despair-inducing than killing someone you love!”

She turned her head back to the stone that read Rin’s name and began to slowly process what her mother had said before giggling slightly and smiling wide.

“Then I did the right thing!”

She began to laugh slightly louder and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

“Is this the feeling I’m going to spread one day?”

Her mothers looked down at her and smiled.

“Yes it is.” Junko smiled.

Akki took a few steps forward to the grave stone and spun on her heels to face Mukuro and Junko, smile still spread across her cheeks.

“I promise I’ll make you both even more proud of me!”

Mukuro took a few steps forward to her daughter and opened her arms. Akki threw herself into them without hesitation and hugged her mother tight.

Akki had watched Junko and Mukuro her entire life. Watched them argue, watched them hug, watched them rule the world and watched them kiss after laughing in streets piled with bodies. Junko was the queen of the world and Mukuro obeyed her every word. That's the love Akki had been raised by. She would have loved for Rin to hold her hand as she set a building on fire, for him to help her put on a wig every morning so she wouldn't be discovered.  
But he had too much hope. He wouldn't of helped her no matter how much she loved him. He had to die at her hand. She made the right choice to kill him. 

“Happy birthday Akki.” Mukuro whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter cause things are about to go downhill very quickly


	9. Her Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is 14 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really sorry about this chapter being so late! *tears*  
> But you can't be mad at me cause its my birthday like tomorrow  
> At least there's a guest appearance from a certain awkward nurse with purple hair...

Akki groaned in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment as for maybe the tenth time in 5 minutes, Mukuro straightened the collar of her shirt.

“Mum it’s fine, it’s gonna get messed up anyway.”

“I know but…” The soldier paused slightly. “This is the first time you’re going on a despair riot with us and none of SHSL Despair even knows we have a daughter and-”

“Quit your blabbering shit-for-brains.” Junko interrupted, stepping in between the two. “She’ll be fine."

\--

She had a hard time being 'fine'.

The sheer scale of the SHSL Despair base was the first thing to throw her off. She thought it was going to be some underground secret area filled with despair-inducing weapons, but it turned out to be a rather large office building in the middle of town. She guessed it was Junko's thing of hiding in plain sight that she loved doing.

It seemed that it was open to the public even, or at least that's what Akki gathered from the 'Closed for the Day' sign on the door.

Junko reached into her bag as they approached the building and pulled out a set of keys, flipping through them until she held onto a specific one. As they reached the door, Junko pushed the key into a lock and before turning it, made a small move of her hands and whispered something into the door, too quiet for Akki to hear.

The door finally gave way and Junko pushed it open, strutting inside. Mukuro was about to follow until she noticed Akki hesitate.

She reached her hand out to her daughter and Akki paused before slowly reaching up to take her mother's hand. Mukuro gave a small smile before leading her into the building. The soldier let go of the girl's hand and closed the door behind her.

She suddenly felt the nerves run through her again. She had seen several riots before, but always faked her position as a bystander, this would be the first time she was in the front lines.

She saw Junko reach for her phone as she stepped towards the elevator to press the 'up' button. She flipped it open and dialed a few numbers before holding it up to her ear.

The elevator doors slid open the moment Junko spoke into the phone.

"Is the building clear?"

There was a muffled response as the three girls stepped into the elevator.

"Great! Make sure everyone's ready, I'll be calling everyone to the basement after I deal with something in my office."

She flipped her phone closed and Mukuro leaned forward to press the button to the top floor. The moment the elevator doors closed, Junko sighed in relief and reached her hand up under the fringe of her wig, pulling it back off her head. She heard a few bobby pins hit the floor but her mother didn't seem to mind.

She pulled back the wig cap as well, stuffing them both in her bag.

Mukuro reached into her own bag as Junko messed with her hair to separate it into two sections. Mukuro handed her two hair ties with the signature bears attached to them from her bag and Junko promptly took them from her, tying her hair into twin tails.

Akki watched in silence before the soldier tapped her on her shoulder.

"Akki, I have a present for you."

She looked up to her mother as she ducked her hand into her bag again, producing another hair tie. This one had a small monokuma head on it but unlike the other two, this one had the usual half-half design.

"Turn around." Mukuro smiled to her.

She did as she was told and she felt hands reached for her blonde hair, which still hung around her shoulders. There was an unpleasant pulling at her scalp before she could feel all her hair being pulled into a single point on the back of her head, nearer to the top than the middle.

"You can turn around again." She heard from behind her.

As she did so she saw Mukuro reach into her bag again to produce a small mirror which she handed to her daughter.

She took it from Mukuro and held it in front of her. She smiled at her reflection once she saw it.

Her hair was pulled up high enough above her head to see the monokuma hair tie in her hair. She still had her her fringe hanging in front of her face and she immediately felt overjoyed.

"She really looks like your daughter now doesn't she?" She heard Mukuro say. Her head shot up from the mirror to look at Junko.

Surprise instantly ran over her as she witnessed her mother in a state she had never seen before. Her mouth hung open ever so slightly and her eyes were overwhelmed in what seemed like... Pride?... Love?

Junko's arms opened slightly and without thinking, Akki immediately ran into them.

"Give 'em hell Akki."

\--

She twisted and pulled at a loose lock of hair that hung by her head impatiently. Mukuro and Junko had left to 'take care' of something, leaving Akki behind in a surprisingly normal hallway somewhere on the top floor.

"I haven't seen you before." A voice suddenly came, drawing her attention to a taller girl with a mess of purple hair curling around her.

"No you haven't." Is what she chose to respond with. She continued playing with her hair as the girl stared at her. Eventually, she grew tired of tugging at the loose lock and reached her hand down to her pocket to get her phone but was stopped as soon as she moved.

The taller girl took a sudden step forward and lunged a bandaged hand towards her neck, pinning her against the wall with her hand digging into Akki's neck painfully. She coughed on instinct in an attempt to reclaim the air in her lungs she had suddenly lost. She reached her hands up to pull at the girl's arm, trying desperately to get her to remove her hand. She gripped onto her wrist with both hands and squeezed as hard as she could, maybe if she snapped her wrist in half she'd let go.

Her breathing started to fade and she involuntarily made rather loud choking sounds, she knew if this lasted any longer she wouldn't be able to hold her breath.

Almost as if an angel had answered her prayers, the girl was knocked away from her. She fell to her knees with a deep inhale and a few coughs forced their way from her throat. She turned her head to see her mother hovering over the girl with her chest to the floor, her arm bent back painfully behind her back in Junko's firm grip.

Akki felt another presence behind her and turned to see Mukuro kneeling down next to her. She reached her hand up to Akki's chin to tilt her head up, running her other hand's fingertips along the red mark around her neck. Her expression seemed concerned in a strange way before she turned to face her sister, hands finally leaving Akki.

"She's fine." She called.

"You're fucking lucky Tsumiki." She let go of the girl now known as Tsumiki and pushed herself up off the ground.

Tsumiki moved to push herself up as well but was suddenly pressed down onto the ground again by a heeled boot digging into her spine.

"If you had killed my daughter you'd be in a lot of trouble you dirty bitch." Junko snarled at the girl. She dug the heel of her boot into the girl's back in a particularly hard shove and Tsumiki let out a loud cry in pain, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, m-my love!" She choked out.

"Cut it with the 'my love' shit." Junko spat out, lifting her foot from her back, finally allowing her to push her chest up off the ground with a low grunt of pain, only to turn herself to face her mother once again and wrap her arms around one of her legs.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry! P-please forgive me, I'll n-never do it again!" Tsumiki cried out, burying her face against Junko's leg.

Junko merely scowled at the pathetic girl at her feet before fisting her hand in her purple hair, pulling her face up to meet her own.

"If I see you anywhere near Akki again I will, personally, gut you alive." She snarled before abruptly letting go of the girl's hair and letting her fall to the ground with a thud.

Junko turned to her daughter and rushed to kneel down next to her. Mukuro immediately smacked her hand across Junko's shoulder. "Why did you say 'daughter'?! Now she knows about Akki!"

"Don't worry babe, Tsumiki's useless anyway!" Junko beamed.

"Don't call me 'babe'" She heard Mukuro mutter under her breath, but she was much too distracted by how wonderful Junko had looked with her heel digging into that girl's spine to pay much attention.

"Mama! That was amazing! Are all of your followers that loyal to you?" Akki beamed with excitement. Junko smirked and reached her hands out to cup one of Akki's in her warm hold.

"Yes! That bitch over there is just the tip of the iceberg."

Akki's eyes lit up and any pain still left in her neck seemed to fade away as she gazed at her mother in awe.

She was going to be just like Junko Enoshima! She couldn't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times
> 
> But this fic will be wrapping up soon!  
> There will be a little (somehow) fluffy despaircest mini chapter next and then the finale!
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to get off my lazy arse and actually write stuff quicker =A=


	10. Her Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is 14 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISED FLUFFY DESPAIRCEST AND I AM DELIVERING
> 
> (it starts off fucked up tho but it gets better I promise)
> 
> I hope this really short and quick update makes up for being so slow last time OTL
> 
> This is basically what they were up to while Akki was being strangled. Bad parenting.

"P-please let me go! I'll do anything! Please have mercy!" The boy cried out Junko's feet, staring down the barrel of the gun, as they always did. Crying out to be released in their final moments. Ungrateful bastards. Didn't they understand how much effort she was putting into making them feel only the best kinds of despair? Some people are so rude they don't even deserve a despair-inducing death.

This one had been ever so lucky to be the guinea pig for some of Junko's latest new ideas. Recently he had been mainly sampling different drugs to make him forget certain memories. Testing them on herself grew more annoying than despair-inducing over time, having him around was very convenient.

However, lately the stupid boy she had forgotten the name of months ago had decided to start fighting against her treatment. Babbling on about how hope will always prevail or something like that.

Unfortunately now that he had started wholeheartedly believing in hope she had no chance but to decommission him as her test subject. After a certain point there's just no point in making someone feel the exquisite tastes of despair, might as well just put them out of their misery before their hope starts to spread like some disgusting virus, sucking all the fun left out of life.

He was gripping onto her shoe now in desperation, she merely kicked his hand away from her. His legs were immobile thanks to one of her drugs having an accidental side effect (whoops) and for some stupid reason, while grovelling for his life, he had thrown himself out of the wheelchair Junko had so generously given him to beg at her feet.

He was so pitiful it made her sick. She wanted nothing more than to just put it out of its misery.

She considered giving him a rather more interesting death. An overdose on pills would suit him well. A fitting death for her guinea pig. However her daughter would still be waiting for her out in the main office and she would prefer returning to her as fast as possible. Better to deal with this pest quickly.

The boy reached his arm up her leg, pulling himself up as much as he could with those skinny little arms of his. One last cry for mercy.

Junko rolled her eyes before tightening her finger around the trigger.

\--

Mukuro inhaled deeply before holding her breath. 'One, two, three, four, five' she counted in her head before letting the air out of her lungs again.

Everything's going to be fine. However any time she imagined this, Mukuro had always thought it'd be her sister in this position. She clutched the box behind her back a little tighter without thought. Her muscles were tensing up.

Was she nervous? She couldn't be nervous about something like this. She was second-in-command for the organization that took over the world there was no way THIS out of all thing could make her hands tremble.

How long had Junko been in that damn room anyway? Maybe it wasn't the act itself making her nervous but the slowly building tension Junko was making that was coaxing her hands to grab that stupid box tighter with every passing second. How has that thing not broken yet? It definitely wasn't this sturdy in her memory.

A loud, slightly muffled, bang rang through her hears. Oh thank god. Is she finally done?

Wait.

If she was done that would mean she was coming out of the room. And if she came out of the room that would mean...

Shit. She was suddenly not ready for any of this. This was suddenly the worst idea she had ever had and she was definitely going to have a heart attack if she went through with it.

"Are you just gonna stand there or what?" Mukuro was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts at her sister's voice.

"Wh- Oh right! Yes! I mean- I'm-" She shut her mouth closed as soon as she realised she was babbling. Since when did Mukuro Ikusaba get nervous? This was ridiculous.

"Come on already, we have stuff to do." Junko stated before turning to walk away from Mukuro.

"Wait!" The soldier called, reaching her hand out to grab Junko's wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

If she didn't do this now she would never do it.

Junko rolled her eyes before snapping her arm up, out of Mukuro's grip. She spun on her heels to face the other girl before resting one hand on her hip.

"What?" She sighed.

Mukuro took another deep breath. This was her chance.

"We're dating right?" Mukuro asked a little too loudly. Junko furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah? I thought that was obvious." She replied.

Another deep breath.

"I've been thinking," She stated a bit too loudly again, she adjusted her voice slightly before continuing. "I've loved you ever since we were kids. I'd do anything for you and you know that. It wasn't until we started raising Akki together that I realised I loved you as more than a sister and when we started dating it was the best thing to ever happen to me."

Junko seemed to be in a state of shock at Mukuro's sudden statements, and Mukuro did everything in her power to continue speaking until she had nothing more to say. She was going to do this and she was going to do this now.

"I love you Junko." Her heart hammered in her chest and she could feel butterflies in her stomach all the way up in her throat. Junko remained silent.

With shaking hands she held the box she had been gripping onto behind her back out in front of her and did everything in her power to open the damn thing with her trembling fingers.

"Wait- What are you-" Junko suddenly seemed to look completely shocked, a face Mukuro had never seen before. Well if she was doing this, she might as well do it properly.

Without much thought, Mukuro dropped down to one knee in front of her sister. Junko seemed completely thrown off by Mukuro's actions and just stood in surprise, a bright red blush across her nose.

"So..." Mukuro suddenly didn't know if she could say it. With a slight hitch in her breath, she finally got that damn box open and a single phrase slipped through her lips.

"Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH WHAT A CLIFF HANGER
> 
> (btw I tried to imply that her test subject was hinata but it didn't really work so I'm telling u now)


	11. Her Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is 14 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha I lied this isnt the last chapter soz

It was even more intoxicating than Junko had led her to believe.

She could smell the despair that lingered all around her. The fresh blood from the unfortunate people whose hearts still believed in hope and the heavy smoke from buildings burning to the ground hung in the air around her. It was so hard for Akki not to just stand out in the open and witness all the beautiful despair all around her. It was so much better than watching from the sidelines.

But she had run out of stamina and now had to rest behind a wall - well, more like half a wall, other members had torn down the building so the walls didn't really serve as walls anymore.

Why wasn't every day like this? This was so much fun it was almost criminal! Well, technically it was criminal but it was so despair-inducingly entertaining she didn't care.

She adjusted the black scarf covering her mouth, it had grown loose after running around for so long. The mask was meant to protect her identity from anyone who dares to see her face, but it was practically pointless as Akki had gone out of her way to not let a single person she laid her eyes on to get away alive.

She was probably going overboard for it being her first despair riot but it was all just too much fun. Her white shirt had been stained red with blood and her collar had gone amiss at almost the beginning of the attack (as she had told her mum would happen). Though her skirt had been ripped by some lady earlier. What an inconsiderate woman, this was her favourite skirt, now she had to buy another one.

She reached to her gun, a shotgun, which was slightly disappointing but Mukuro had been insistent she used it even though she would of loved to use her rifle. It was getting annoying to use, despite how much fun it was. She tested the weight in both of her hands before tossing it away. This was the perfect time to use something special!

She reached to her studded belt, a custom made one with a holster (Junko really did love to spoil her). Akki pulled the gun from the belt and held it out in front of her, a smile meeting her lips.

The pink handgun she had had since she was a little girl. She had been incredibly good about keeping it in great condition, Mukuro had taught her everything she needed to know about gun maintenance when she was 8 years old. She could probably disassemble this gun and reassemble it without any instructions if she really wanted to.

Akki held the weapon closer to her to get a better look at it, it still had all the scratches and dings in it from years of use. She adjusted her hold on it to look at the grip and smiled even wider when she saw it.

A little smiley face sticker Junko had given her two years ago after she shot Rin as a reward. She had stuck it to the grip as a little reminder of him. It was faded and worn by now, even peeling off slightly at the edges but it filled her with lovely memories of her late boyfriend.

She knew she couldn't sit around forever, so she quickly leaned her head forward to place a small kiss to the sticker through her mask before standing up from her hiding place.

She noticed a tall figure standing above her once she stood and without thought, immediately lifted the gun to his chest to shoot through his heart.

It wasn't until she got a good look at him that she realised he was wearing a mask that matched hers and she took a short moment to laugh at her own stupidity. Whoops, did not mean to shoot a SHSL Despair. She hopped over the body before turning and leaning over him slightly.

"Sorry! Thought you were a bystander! I'm such a clutz sometimes!"

She left the man quickly, running out into the street where most the riot was in full swing.

"Akki!" She heard someone call. She turned to the voice to see Mukuro running towards her, waving a bottle at her.

"Mum!" She called back. She noticed her mother looked much more heavily armed from when they had dispatched. When did Mukuro get those two assault rifles strapped to her back? Were those grenades on her belt?

When Mukuro finally reached her daughter she held out the glass bottle filled with some kind of liquid to her.

"Come on, we're taking down a building, you should help out." Mukuro started running off towards where she came from again and without thought, Akki followed.

Mukuro stopped in front of what seemed like an apartment block and beckoned for Akki to come closer.

When she approached Mukuro, her mum held out a rag to her daughter which Akki was slightly puzzled by.

"Have you ever made a Molotov?" Mukuro asked, Akki merely shook her head.

"Here, stuff this rag into the neck of that bottle." Her mother instructed. As Akki took the rag, Mukuro reached into her pocket to present a thin roll of duct tape.

"Now tape the rag in so it doesn't fly out."

"Fly out?" Akki questioned.

"You're going to throw it." Mukuro answered. Akki smiled behind the scarf before taking the tape from her mother to do as she was told.

"There's gasoline in that bottle so be careful with the next step alright?"

Akki nodded her head in response as Mukuro produced a lighter from another pocket.

"As soon as I light this I want you to throw it as hard as you can into one of those windows." Akki nodded her head in enthusiasm before turning to scan the building. Harsh training with her mothers had made her arms quite strong, she would have no trouble throwing the thing, now was just a matter of where she should aim. Maybe she should throw it onto one of the lower levels, near the main door, that would narrow down the areas of escape...

Her eyes locked onto the window of an apartment on the second floor, it looked like a good place for a fire to start.

She heard the click of the lighter and the burst of flame as the tool met the end of the fabric, and as she was told, she ran a few steps forward before throwing the bottle as hard as she could into her selected window.

It broke through the glass of the apartment and there was an instant burst of flame and heat. She gave a small jump of glee. Her first Molotov worked swimmingly! Mukuro must be so proud of her!

"Come on, we have to run. The rest will finish this off." Mukuro said as she took Akki's hand in hers before bolting away from the apartment block. It made sense really, the amount of smoke would draw police to the area.

Mukuro was fast, it was hard to keep up with her, but Akki made sure to match her speed. She didn't really know where they were running to but they were probably going to find Junko. She hadn't seen her mother much since the riot started, of course she was the only one not wearing a mask, despair needed a face of course.

The soldier came to a halt just outside of a hospital before looking around her general area, probably checking for anyone following her. After making sure the coast was clear she tugged on Akki's hand, directing her to follow her into the hospital.

Akki followed her mother inside but was stopped by a strong arm blocking her path once they reached the middle of the lobby. What was Mukuro doing? They were entirely out in the open! Even if this hospital is empty they need to keep running!

"Don't move." Her mother whispered. Even through the confusion, Akki did as she was told, not bothering to question Mukuro.

The soldier took a few steps forward as slowly and quietly as possible, carefully reaching behind her back to slide one of the assault rifles of her shoulder. She crouched to the ground and held the weapon in against her chest, was she preparing to fight?

"Akki." Her mother spoke up, voice barely passing a whisper. She turned her head to see Akki out of the corner of her eye but her attention was clearly on something else. "I need you to do exactly as I say."

What?

"I can hear footsteps."

Footsteps? Now Akki was just flat out baffled. The hospital was abandoned, it was probably empty before the riot started. It was completely si-

Wait.

It was so quiet but if Akki focused she could just hear the floorboards creaking. It was nearly unnoticeable, but it was there. Not only that but, the rhythm and the timing didn't sound like it was a single person making the sounds...

"They must have predicted our movements." Mukuro spoke up again.

Did that mean-

"Akki..." She turned her head to her mother, she had stood up and turned to face her. She noticed Mukuro lift the second gun off her back ever so carefully. Before Akki knew it, Mukuro had thrown the assault rifle into her arms and had given up on being quiet, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Don't let any of them leave alive!" The footsteps suddenly grew louder, coming closer and closer until she heard the door to the emergency ward burst open, revealing at least a dozen armed policeman ready to open fire.

Akki smiled as wide as her cheeks allowed.

The piercing sounds of constant gunfire echoed in the hospital lobby. Her mother had been the first to open fire, Akki soon following her lead. A few of the men at the door fell to floor lifelessly before even beginning to shoot but the rest caught on quickly.

Akki ran sideways through the open space, making sure to keep moving so she would be harder to hit. She trusted her instincts just like she had been taught and ran in any random direction her feet would take her, never letting her finger rest on the trigger.

Men dropped one after the other in the rapid fire. Blood pooling at the ground around them, while not a single bruise was laid on the two girls.

Soon however, Akki's magazine used it's last bullet and she threw the rifle to the ground, reaching to her holster before-

"Stop." Mukuro commanded.

There was no need as Akki saw. There was only one left alive and he had stopped shooting, he had been shot in the leg from what she could see and was losing blood quickly.

Mukuro threw her gun to the ground as well before running up to the man, pulling a small pistol from her belt. She held the gun to his head and his weakly raised his hands over his head in mercy. He must be in a lot of pain, how deliciously despair-inducing!

With one final and particularly loud bang the last policeman fell dead at her mother's feet.

Akki jumped with glee before running up to her mum and throwing her arms around her neck.

"That was so much fun! How'd you know they'd be here?" She let go of Mukuro to step back from her so she could see her properly.

The soldier lifted her hand up to her mouth and pulled the mask down from off her face to reveal a small smile.

"I expected as much, if they had been tailing Junko they would have thought to come here." Mukuro began. "I didn't think they'd be so careless with their footsteps, I was sure we would be attacked randomly when we were in the hall. The open space in the lobby gave us a big advantage while they were crammed at the entrance."

Akki listened to her mother in adoration. Her skill in battle was absolutely amazing! So was her sense of hearing! She wondered whether she could train her ears to be that sensitive too…

“Come on, we need to find Junko.”

Akki's thoughts were interrupted by the mentioned of her mama. She pulled her mask down just as Mukuro had done before smiling wide at the soldier and nodding.

\--

Junko spun back and forth on the old chair. The wheels seemed jammed, perhaps with age or maybe there was something stuck in them but Junko didn't care that much. It still spun and that was at least a mindless enough task to keep her restless brain at bay.

She'd learnt when she was very young that sitting still was not an activity she could accomplish. It was slightly easier when dressed as Ryouko but she often found her hands fidgeting or scratching at her skin. If her body wasn't doing something she started to feel incredibly bored incredibly fast, and that always led to a slight (or sometimes more than slight) loss of her grip on reality.

It was amazingly despair-inducing of course, but she needed to train herself to hold back. If she tipped over edge into psychosis while in public she would break her cover and lose all of her precious despair she was spreading to the world.

Now that she thought about it actually, that might be quite fun! The thing she had worked for her entire life slipping out of her grip in a few moments...

No! Her priority was to make the world feel despair, not herself. She always prided herself in her generosity.

But what the hell was taking her daughter and her stupid sister so long? She had been waiting at least 20 minutes longer than they had originally planned. "Meet up at the main office of that old abandoned hospital" she had commanded her sister. Mukuro was not one to be late.

However Junko had heard quite a ruckus come from downstairs. It kinda sounded like gunfire now that she thought about it. Were they ambushed by the police hiding in this old place? That might be possible. Of course Junko had not been found wandering through the building. She was far too good at sneaking around.

Either way, they were taking waaaaaay too long.

It simply wasn't possible for either one of them to die. Mukuro was second in command for a reason, and Akki was raised to stare death in the face and laugh. She wouldn't die by the hands of some policeman.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to the office opening with a loud bang. Junko gave one final spin on her chair before standing up to the person at the door.

"Mama!" They called before running up to the desk Junko was standing behind. Junko let a wide smile meet her lips at the sight of her daughter, her hair was messy and her clothes were amiss and splattered with red. Oh, why had she waited so long to bring her along on a riot? The mere sight of her daughter stained with blood was enough to overwhelm Junko with pride.

Mukuro followed behind the girl, clearly also ragged from the fighting but something was off. It wasn't like she hadn't seen her like this before but something was different now.

It wasn't until Mukuro flicked her head towards Junko and she saw the glint of despair in her eyes that it clicked in Junko's brain. She looked so much more attractive stained with blood than Junko remembered from previous riots. Was it because of what happened earlier today? It might be.

Love was still a strange concept to Junko.

She was snapped back out of her thoughts by Akki abruptly jumping up onto the desk Junko stood behind, swinging her legs over the over side and beaming her eyes wide with joy at her mother.

"It's been so much fun mama! Why didn't you let me join in earlier? I made my first Molotov too! Is it always this fun?" Akki's words ran off her tongue with a wide smile, and even Junko had to admit it was adorable to see her daughter so happy and filled with despair. She allowed herself a few giggles at Akki's excitement.

Mukuro soon made her way to the other side of the desk as well and Junko experimentally placed a quick peck on her cheek. She was met with a reaction of surprise and a red blush which made Junko smirk slightly. Maybe having an official relationship wouldn't be so bad. If she could make the soldier lose composure so quickly and easily then it was definitely worth it.

She decided to engrave the sight of Mukuro blushing into her memory.

“Ughhhh, PDA…” Akki groaned before playfully kicking Junko in the leg to grab her attention. “Come on! Are we gonna wreck something or what?”

"Patience, patience!" Junko responded with a smile. "We have to plan the finale of the day!"

"You haven't already planned it?" Mukuro questioned, seemingly back to her normal, annoying self.

"I thought I'd change it up a bit! Planning everything just makes life so predictable and boring, I thought we'd see what happens!" Junko spoke with a glimmer in her eye.

"Fine... Just tell us what to do and we'll do it." Mukuro sighed.

\--

_"Okay! Once we go outside you'll enter the centre of town where all the action is happening. Clear a path for me kay? Make sure the police are taken out of the picture. I'll come in and deliver the final blow to the town!"_

As usual, Junko's words were particularly vague. Was it sad that Mukuro was used to it by now? She thought so.

Clearing out a path for Junko was seemingly quite the task however. The police were armed heavier than usual, even civilians were fighting back for once.

Mukuro had ordered the rest of the SHSL Despair to prepare for the finale as they usually did while she waited in the wings with her sister. A few began to jump with joy at her order, which was not unusual. Junko was praised and seen as a god among their group, it was a near privilege to see her in person.

The soldier suddenly found herself reflecting on how lucky she was to have Junko in the way she did.

Junko always put despair as her top priority and goal in her life, Mukuro was honoured to even have a place in her sister's life. She wondered why Junko didn't kill her when she was little, she had plenty of opportunities but she always held back. Mukuro was the only one Junko ever spent proper time with, the only one she was really open with. Maybe Mukuro even had a tiny place in Junko's blackened heart.

Maybe that's why she said yes?

The felt a soft slap at her shoulder and flicked her head up to come face to face with her sister.

"You're spacing out." She stated. Mukuro shook her her back to reality.

"Sorry." God damn, how long were those guys gonna take to make way for them. They'd been waiting in this stupid hospital for way too long. Akki made the smart decision it seemed, she had run off to help, not wanting to miss a moment.

Maybe this was her chance to talk to Junko, they'd barely sat down alone together and talked since Akki had come into their lives.

She was about to start a conversation before Junko leaned forward abruptly and pressed her lips against Mukuro's.

The soldier's eyes widened before slowly relaxing, closing her eyes and reciprocating as best she could as Junko's arms lifted to rest around Mukuro's neck. Lips moved slowly and pleasantly against one another before Mukuro felt her sister pull back for breath.

Junko attempted to lean back in again but was stopped with a gentle hand at her shoulder. The model looked up at Mukuro in confusion but as she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off by her sister.

"Do you love me?" Mukuro asked quieter than she really needed to be.

Junko dropped her hands down to her sides and began to answer before she realised that she didn't quite know what to say. She didn't really understand what love was... And apparently there were different kinds of love? It's all way too confusing. How did Mukuro keep up with this shit?

"I think so." Was what she chose to answer with.

Mukuro could've laughed at Junko's answer, it made sense and she wondered why she even needed to ask, she knew her sister too well by now.

Without much thought, Mukuro reached down to Junko's right hand and lifted it between the two of them, running her thumb over her fingers. The stone on Junko's ring finger glimmered slightly in the light and Mukuro couldn't help but light up at the sight.

"I can't believe you bought a _diamond_ ring, that's way too cliché for you. It's even in the shape of a fucking _heart_. Haven't you ever seen rubies or opals? They're way prettier."

Mukuro burst out into uncharacteristic laughter.

Junko rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Junko in a relationship is really hard ok please excuse her ooc-ness


	12. Her Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akki is 14 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i aM SOO SORR Y OH MY GO D YOU ALL PROBABL Y THOUGHT I'D ABANDONED THI S BUT REALLY I JUST HIT THE WORST CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK/HATRED FOR MY OWN WRITING EVER AND I START ED WRITING OTHER THING S FUCK IM SO SORRY,, THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER TOO BUT I JUST WANT ED TO FUCKING POST IT BEFORE I COMPLETELY ABANDON ED THIS THING

The scent of smoke invaded Akki's nose. Someone must be burning something, or it could be the smell of the excessive gunfire that rained throughout the entire day. She grew dizzy on the scent, fire was her favourite smell. It featured in every despair riot she'd witnessed and it stuck in her heart as the smell of total destruction.

She spotted the source of the scent in the corner of her eye, an upturned car lay on the side of the street, absolutely covered in flames, an empty gas canister by it's side.

"Akki-san, do you know how long we need to hold them off for?" A despair girl with long blonde hair yelled as she distracted Akki from her daydreaming.

"I have no idea!" She grinned as another bullet fired from the barrel of her gun. She thinks it hit a policeman, or maybe a bystander? She wasn't really paying attention to who she was aiming at anymore.

"I've overheard that they're sending in a high ranking military squad soon, I'm not sure when exactly." The girl said as she came to a stop in front of her, she was wearing a rather pretty green dress, hardly the clothes for a riot but it did make her seem very princess-like. The princess image was kinda ruined though by the rifle in her arms and the hunting knife strapped to her leg.

"She shouldn't take long. Just enjoy the fun while you can!" Akki cheered at the girl before bouncing off in another direction, gotta keep moving right?

That was the third one to ask her in the last twenty minutes. The anticipation of seeing Junko was probably what was driving them all to do so and apparently rumours had been circulating about Akki's relationship with their leader. She had caught a few people staring at her in awe earlier, did someone spill that she was Junko's daughter?

No the only people who knew were her mothers themselves. Well actually now that she thought about it there was someone else that knew.

Speak of the devil...

She saw the familiar purple hair out of the corner of her eye, swishing around the nurse's frame frantically as her arm swung madly into a man's neck. Is that a syringe she's using to stab him? Interesting, it suits the stupid nurse outfit she wore.

Akki found herself running towards the girl and reached her just as the man fell to the ground, and... Yep. That was definitely a syringe stuck in his throat, it had something in it too. A mysterious bluish-brownish liquid Akki almost didn't want to know the recipe behind. Almost.

The nurse spun around to run away from the scene but was stopped in her tracks by the barrel of a pink gun that met her forehead.

"A-Ahh! You're the girl from before! Wait! I'm sorry! You didn't permit me to remember you! W-what can I do to make you forgive me?!" She spluttered out.

"Jeez you're pathetic aren't you." Akki sneered, lowering the gun to her side. "We're in the middle of a war zone and I don't remember your name nor do I care to re-learn it so be happy I even came to ask you this."

The nurse nodded her head vigorously. "Th-thank you Akki-sama..."

"Sama?!" Akki exclaimed in surprise to which the nurse flinched back at.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't ask if I could call you that!"

Akki tilted her head in thought for a moment before smirking back at the nurse.

"No. I like it, call me that from now on."

"Of course Akki-sama!" The nurse nearly yelled back. -Tsumiki! Yes that was her name.   
Wait, no. This was not the reason she came over here and even though this section is nearly purged of all hope, it still wasn't a good idea to stand still in the middle of a riot talking to some sputtering nurse. She quickly lifted the gun back up to Tsumiki's forehead making her flinch back slightly.

"You told someone, or multiple people who I am." She stated clearly. "Yes or no?"

"I-I umm..."

Akki pressed the gun to her head with more force as she asked again.

"Yes or no?"

"Y-yes! M-my friend overheard us! She has v-very good hearing so she made me tell her! I think she told someone else too!"

Akki groaned as she lowered the gun.

"Fine... Off you go then, if they spend one more second breathing I'm gonna be pissed." Tsumiki bowed her head down frantically and let out a high pitched "Yes Akki-sama!" before running off.

Were people just trying to make her life difficult at this point?

\--

"Junko," The soldier called. "I just got the ok from Sonia, it's time to go." 

Her little sister's eyes lit up at Mukuro's news, as they always did. A wide eyed stare of pure excitement and anticipation, with a smile paired alongside it. It was one of Mukuro's favourite expressions her sister wore.

"Then let's have a blast!" She beamed as she strode towards Mukuro, arms lifting up to wrap around her fiancé's neck, pulling the girl closer for a last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhHHH so an actual explanation now... hopefully I'll actually be able to write the last chapter before new year's 2016 but tbh I've been really sick lately like,, actually being hospitalised level sick for the past few months so I'm sorry if it takes me a while! It's just easier for me to write random drabbles right now because my ability to focus solely on one thing for over 10 minutes is really dwindling rn.. . Thanks for sticking with me though! Sorry I'm the slowest writer ever _:(´□`」 ∠):_


	13. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter, sorry if I got anyone excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a tl;dr at the end for people who dont care about why im doing stuff but just want to know what im doing!

Okay, so as you probably know, I haven't updated in a while, this is because I've been really sick (mentally and physically) and I haven't been able to work on this.

I think I actually started writing this while I was still in school, and due to unfortunate circumstances, I kind of just... stopped going. That was 2 years ago. I have not really been to school since. I'm only 15 years old, so in Australia, I'm actually not legally allowed to not be in school, and I've kind of been floating around different homeschooling options and transferring, but nothing really sticks.

This affects my writing because I've been so incredibly stressed out, and only recently have I been able to have reliable doctors and psychologists to help me out. The only writing I do nowadays is for my original comic series that has a release date of I have no idea. I'm also writing a hunter x hunter fic about Kalluto (my baby boy), but my housemate/editor/best friend just had surgery, and I want to wait for her recovery until I start updating that one again.

This fic, unfortunately, has taken a back seat in my priorities and I think I know why...

I HATE HOW I WROTE THIS FIC UGHHH ITS SO HARD TO READ BACK ON, EVERY WORD IS SO POORLY WRITTEN AND I DON'T LIKE IT.

But! I don't want to abandon all the lovely people who actually do like this fic!

SO, I HAVE COME UP WITH A SOLUTION.

I'm going to start re-writing this fic from the beginning, which will probably take /forever/ at the speed I write nowadays, but I hope that it will rekindle my writing flame and I can write a better and more despairingly enjoyable fic to read.

I'm sorry I have such a long, boring explanation, but that's what's going on in my life right now, and I don't want to lie and just say "I hate my writing and I have writer's block", because I don't hate my writing, I hate my old writing style that I started writing this fic in. And I know where this fic is going and how it will end, I just don't know ho to end it with the lead up I gave myself.

So I'm going to rewrite everything! Possibly with elements of Dangan Ronpa: Despair Girls, since that game wasn't out when I started writing, and it gave a lot of insight into what despair riots were like that I didn't have before. I love Despair Girls by the way, I know a lot of people skipped it for whatever reason. That's a dumb thing to do, Despair Girls is amazing and possibly my favourite game in the series (and Komaru is a gay cutie pie).

In conclusion, sorry I haven't been updating, I'm going to rewrite this fic, you should play Dangan Ronpa: Despair Girls, and... if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'm writing this for all of you, so I want you to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr I'm going to re-write this fic from the beginning, and hopefully, I'll be able to enjoy writing it and finish it this time!


End file.
